


Взгляд в будущее

by Amiram



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, romans, trio
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram
Summary: Сообразим на троих... или очень пафосное название)
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Markus/Connor
Kudos: 4





	Взгляд в будущее

***

Глаза у Маркуса были удивительные — Гэвин, кажется, никогда таких не видел. Светлые, прозрачные, насквозь пронизанные солнечным светом из окна, они напоминали ему воду ручья у старого дедовского дома.  
Они с отцом, матерью и сестренкой приезжали туда пару раз за лето, и Гэвина невозможно было вытащить из леса, который начинался сразу за задним двором. Там-то и протекал тот ручей: извивался среди травы, перекатывался выпуклыми боками по камням и мху, отражал небо с облаками и брызгал Гэвину в глаза солнечными лучами…

И сейчас, глядя, как играет свет на мшистой зелени и как мягко переливается он по всем оттенкам голубого в глазах Маркуса, Гэвин только быстро облизывал пересыхающие губы, всматривался, теряя чувство реальности, и падал в сияющий, затягивающий взгляд.

Терпеть и дальше было невозможно, и он качнулся к Маркусу, потянулся к нему всем телом, сокращая расстояние и вдыхая его теплый, едва уловимый запах.

— Подожди… — только и успел сказать тот перед тем, как Гэвин обхватил его за шею рукой и потянул к себе. — Окна надо… затемнить.  
— Так затемняй, кто ж тебе мешает, — выдохнул Гэвин, с замиранием улавливая изменения в цвете радужки, когда солнце потускнело и комната окунулась в полумрак.  
Глаза потемнели, потеряли яркость и блеск и стали глубокими, словно омуты, в которых вроде и видно дно, но кто знает, доплывешь ли.  
Плюнуть на все и окунуться в эти омуты Гэвин не боялся. Чаще он боялся не выплыть, но и это не могло его остановить.

Маркус, повинуясь нажатию руки, нагнулся, с улыбкой тронул его нос кончиком своего и всего лишь коснулся бедра Гэвина рукой, а у того уже сердце гулко стукнуло в груди и забилось сильнее, наращивая темп. И Гэвин обеими руками стал стаскивать с плеч Маркуса его понтовый плащ, свитшот, футболку, штаны — всю эту хрень, которая мешала ему добраться до смуглой теплой кожи, до ощущения ее бархатистости под ладонями и до красоты охуенно вылепленных мышц.  
И понимал, что это скин и панели, но… кому тут не похрен?

— Как же я хочу тебя трахнуть, сука, — Гэвин повел ладонь вниз и сжал член Маркуса через штаны.  
Тот весело заблестел глазами, и даже морщинка между бровей расправилась.  
— Трахнешь, — пообещал таким тоном, что Гэвин сразу ему поверил, как верила вся страна.  
А потом Маркус медленно и провокационно облизал губы.

За спиной Гэвина негромко стукнула дверь, и он, отдышавшись, с облегчением и благодарностью откинулся спиной на мягко прижавшегося сзади Коннора, разбавляя близость с Маркусом и немного от него отстраняясь. Пытаясь отстраниться.  
И выдохнул:  
— Ну наконец-то.

Коннор обнял его, погладил бока и, вытащив рубашку из-под ремня, полез под нее твердыми ладонями.  
— Гэвин, Гэвин, Гэвин, — прошептал Коннор ему на ухо. — Ты почему еще не раздет, знаешь же, что у Маркуса мало времени.  
— Народ ждет лидера? — хамовато усмехнулся Гэвин, не отводя глаз от Маркуса, и приласкался о прижавшуюся гладкую щеку Коннора своей щетинистой. 

Коннор мягко толкнулся бедрами ему в задницу, скользнул ладонями по телу и как-то споро расстегнул рубашку. Распахнул ее полы, открывая перед Маркусом поджавшийся живот, заросшую грудь с темными, торчащими сосками и вздыбившуюся ширинку.  
Маркус словно только этого и ждал — положил ладонь Гэвину на грудь, прямо на его взбесившееся сердце, сжал сосок, а потом повел руку вверх, огладил плечо и шею, царапнул кожу под волосами.  
— Я скучал, — сказал он тихо.

— То-то и видно, — прохрипел Гэвин, дыша глубоко и часто. — Неизвестно, где ходишь, раз в месяц тебя только и видим, да, Коннор?  
— Меня к своей ревности не приплетай, — усмехнулся тот, коротко поцеловал Гэвина в шею и повел руки вниз, по мышцам и шрамам живота, влез большими пальцами под ремень и почти дотянулся до паха.  
— Ревности? Спятил, что ли? Да я… Зараза, расстегивай уже! — вырвалось у Гэвина, и он дернул бедрами вперед, прижимаясь к паху Маркуса, чувствуя, как у него стоит. — Блядь, Маркус, ну а ты что тянешь? 

— Смотрю, как ты рад меня видеть, — Маркус обхватил его лицо и притянул к себе, блеснул глазами близко-близко и прижался своими теплыми, совсем мягкими губами к губам Гэвина.

Тот краем глаза успел заметить, как Коннор белыми пальцами тронул руку Маркуса, коннектясь с ним и «присоединяясь» к поцелую, и застонал, понимая, что сейчас они целуют его вдвоем. Ему это всегда на раз мозги выносило, и жар моментально плеснул Гэвину в лицо и пах, он вцепился в плечи Маркуса и впустил в свой рот горячий язык.  
И поплыл, зажатый между Коннором, который сжимал его член, и Маркусом, целующим его требовательно, как Коннор, и сладко, как он сам.

Целоваться они любили все трое, затягивали и наслаждались этим делом как могли, особенно когда Коннор коннектился с Маркусом и сливался с ним: чувствовал губы Гэвина, его рот, его влажность и готовность отдаться. Словно сам его целовал.  
Но в этот раз что-то изменилось.

Маркус замедлился и отстранился, зато Коннор повернул голову Гэвина к себе и прижался, заглянул в поплывшие глаза своими — карими, бархатными, в глубине которых мерцали тонкие золотые крапинки. Надо было присмотреться, чтобы их заметить, и Гэвин присматривался каждый хренов раз, и его снова и снова размазывало от их с Маркусом контраста.  
Каждый раз как в первый.

— Да, Коннор, детка, полижемся, иди сюда! — прошептал Гэвин и потянулся к нему.

Коннор, как всегда, сначала потрогал его губы своими, полизал их самым кончиком языка, а потом вдруг медленно углубил поцелуй и, приоткрыв рот, впустил в него язык Гэвина, сплел с ним свой, заласкал, посасывая и прикусывая.  
Гэвин замычал было от удивления, но ощущение, знание, что это Коннор, их Коннор целует его впервые так: глубоко и сильно, выбили все мысли у него из головы. И только смешок Маркуса его немного охладил.  
— Нравится сюрприз? — спросил он Гэвина на ухо, прижимаясь сбоку и плотно обхватывая гэвинову ягодицу рукой. — Коннор переставил лабораторию глубже, и теперь мы можем меняться. — Он пошевелил белыми пальцами. — А знаешь, чувствовать, какой ты жадный, влажный и горячий вот так, через коннект, очень интересное ощущение.

Гэвин на секунду отстранился, погладил веселящегося Маркуса по щеке и недвусмысленно надавил ему на плечо, изогнув бровь и указав себе на пах.  
— Почувствуй, какой я горячий вон там, — он нагло ухмыльнулся и повел бедрами, прижимаясь торчащим из расстегнутой ширинки членом к Маркусу, а потом взял Коннора за руку и разорвал коннект. — Без читерства, детка, — погладил он его по щеке. — Это же твой первый поцелуй.  
И вжался в податливые губы Коннора своими.

***

Кто бы сомневался, что Маркус не станет покорно подчиняться. Да, штаны он Гэвину вниз спустил — к самым щиколоткам, и даже белье стянул, а потом потерся щекой о его крепко стоящий член и как-то завис.  
Гэвин и раньше бы оторвался, но губы Коннора были такими сладкими и непривычно — в отличие от губ Маркуса — твердыми, что он не сразу сообразил, что члену как-то одиноко.

— Маркус? — Гэвин посмотрел вниз и увидел, что тот сидит, прижавшись щекой к его бедру и вцепившись белыми пальцами в бок Коннора. — Не скучаешь? — ехидно спросил он и, когда Маркус поднял лицо, не смог удержаться — положил ладонь на смуглую щеку с россыпью едва заметных веснушек.  
Пиздец, как красиво.  
— Может, это ты скучаешь? — спросил у него вместо ответа Маркус и медленно повел головой, длинно потираясь о шершавую ладонь. — Лежишь долгими одинокими ночами и жалеешь, что решил встречаться только втроем? Ну конечно жалеешь…  
— Прекрати…  
— Наверняка трогаешь себя и представляешь Коннора и меня, сжимаешь свой член и видишь мой рот…  
— Задницу твою я вижу с членом в ней! — дернулся Гэвин и сжал пальцы, сминая податливую кожу. — Ну, и рот тоже, конечно, чтоб ты поменьше болтал.  
— А мог бы лучше проводить время, — Маркус прикрыл глаза. — Я же говорил, что скачал программу и могу подключаться к Коннору удаленно в любое время. И все будет, словно мы все вместе, втроем.  
— Блядь, Маркус! Но я…  
— Да, ты. Все еще живешь в своем времени, Гэвин. В прошлом. А пора бы уже шагнуть вперед, в будущее…

Гэвин вдруг хрипло засмеялся, взглянул на сдерживающего усмешку Коннора и потянулся к Маркусу обеими руками, погладил его щеки, большими пальцами смял губы, а одним даже скользнул глубже — в мокрый и горячий рот, прошелся подушечкой по языку, тронул острую кромку зубов.  
— Разговорился-то как. Скажи лучше, ты включил эмуляцию человеческого поведения?  
Маркус только глаза закатил.  
— Ты неисправим, Гэвин. Когда уже запомнишь? Я активировал пакет ситуативных человеческих физиологических реакций. Так говорить правильно.  
— А, ну да, огромная же разница, — саркастично усмехнулся Гэвин, выпутался из джинсов и отступил на шаг — только член коротко дернулся. — Но мне похрен. Коннор, давай.  
— Что давай? — еще успел спросить Маркус, но тут Гэвин с Коннором, переглянувшись, подхватили его, приподняли и опрокинули на кровать.  
И Коннор еще сверху прижал, а потом стянул узкие штаны. 

Гэвин за плечи подтянул Маркуса к краю кровати и, возвышаясь над ним, заглянул ему в глаза.  
— Живу прошлым, да? Такой отсталый кожаный мешок, — Гэвин подхватил Маркуса под челюсть, пальцами влез в рот и оттянул нижнюю губу, размазывая слюну по подбородку. — Ты так охрененно говоришь, сразу видно, что умеешь. Тебе бы оратором быть, — Гэвин повел бедрами из стороны в сторону и мазнул темной головкой Маркусу по щеке. Направил член рукой и очертил им губы, толкнулся в кончик высунутого мокрого языка. — Какие сладкие губы. Все твои подопечные слушают тебя, твои речи. Так и заглядывают тебе в рот, да? Но знают ли они, что ты еще можешь им вытворять? Покажи мне, что ты можешь еще… Мар… Маркус!

Гэвин шептал все тише и быстрее, а когда Маркус запрокинул голову сильнее и открыл рот, горячо выдохнув на налившиеся яйца и корень члена, едва не заскулил от ударившего в пах острого возбуждения.  
— Коннор, — позвал он заполошно, — смотри, Коннор, как охуенно.  
И медленно, неуклонно вставил в податливый рот. Головка мягко ткнулась в тесное, Гэвин чуть надавил и въехал до самого конца.

Маркус протяжно застонал, острый кадык дернулся и сместился вниз, когда толстая головка протиснулась в горло. Гэвин часто задышал, капля пота прокатилась со лба по крылу носа вниз, к губам, и застряла в уголке рта.  
А потом Гэвин увидел, как Коннор раздвинул длинные ноги Маркуса, придвинулся ближе и толкнулся в него, сразу входя полностью, до конца, не собираясь медлить и осторожничать.

Маркус попытался вскрикнуть, но только глухо, полузадушенно застонал, дернулся, прогибаясь в пояснице, но Коннор навалился на него, прижал рукой грудь и резко задвигал бедрами — от каждого толчка волосы падали ему на лоб, и Гэвин потянулся, пятерней зачесал их назад, нежно скользнув пальцами по коже.

— Давай, двигайся, — шепнул ему Коннор, подняв совершенно черные, беспросветные глаза.  
И Гэвин, завороженный и распаленный, медленно вытащил член, чувствуя мягкую тугую глотку каждой его напряженной частью, ткнулся головкой в язык и, проскользнув на слюне, снова вошел в тугое, горячее и пульсирующее. 

Маркус под ними выгнулся, снова застонал, заскреб руками по кровати, но Коннор навалился сильнее, обхватил его шею обеими руками и плотно сжал на ней пальцы, ощущая под тонким скином и под мягкими панелями, там, в глубине горла, движущийся крепкий член.  
Гэвин толкнулся внутрь и скользнул наружу раз, другой и третий, а потом вытащил совсем, с дрожью слушая, как судорожно, со всхлипом, втягивает Маркус воздух. А потом он вновь покорно открыл рот и впустил член, сглотнул, доводя Гэвина почти до сумасшествия теснотой своего горла. 

Трахать Маркуса вот так, в рот, контролируя его дыхание, толкаясь все чаще и сильнее, слушая его стоны, и каждый раз, вытаскивая, спрашивать, все ли в порядке и толкаться внутрь снова, снова и снова… все это подводило Гэвина к краю слишком быстро. 

Он поднял глаза и встретился с таким же поплывшим взглядом Коннора — тот держал ладони у Маркуса на шее, следя за двигающимся внутри членом и поглаживая пальцами судорожно дрожащую челюсть. А еще Коннор размеренно толкался в него, шлепал бедрами, отчего большой темный член Маркуса дергался, то и дело касаясь живота нависающего над ним Коннора.  
И тот дрожал от возбуждения и ожидания.

А потом Коннор разорвал с Гэвином связь их взглядов, нагнулся и, пока Маркус опять, задыхаясь, судорожно и сипло втягивал воздух, глоток за глотком, прошептал:  
— Маркус, дай мне… почувствовать.

Гэвин, дурея от тянущего, дергающего судорогами возбуждения, снова и снова втискивал свой член в горло Маркуса, а тот снял с него скин, и Коннор, обеими руками сжимая белую шею, подключился к его ощущениям.

***

И застонал в голос, прервался, закатил глаза и толкнулся сильнее, дернулся раз, другой, сливаясь с Маркусом, чувствуя, как стенки его горла распирает живой подрагивающий ствол, как его язык прижимается и лижет горячую тонкую кожу, как в его заднице размеренно ходит твердый член, идеально активизируя все сенсоры и датчики секс-модуля, как его грудь вздымается, и его тело выламывает в попытке сделать хоть один вдох!

И Коннор, вскрикнув и затрещав статикой, забился, ткнулся лбом в белую, с поплывшим скином, грудь Маркуса и кончил, сплетаясь с ним сознанием.  
И чувствуя второй виток удовольствия, замешанного на подчинении, тут же, следом, кончил еще раз, содрогаясь уже вместе с Маркусом. Задушенно простонал с ним в унисон. И сглатывал снова и снова, когда горячая струя спермы ударила (ему) (Маркусу) им в горло.

***

Позже, когда системы перестали сбоить, зрение обрело четкость, а голосовой модуль перезагрузился и перестал хрипеть, потрескивая и сбиваясь, Маркус наконец пошевелился, лениво размазал вязкую жидкость по животу и повернулся на бок, чувствуя, как вытекает из него горячее. И тут же ему в шею уткнулся взмокший и тяжелый Гэвин. Выдохнул в затянувшуюся (скином) кожей шею и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Рука Коннора, перекинутая через него, привычно легла Маркусу на плечо.

И он, наконец, впервые за долгое время сумел расслабиться и ни о чем не думать. Программы работали плавно и быстро, оповещения так и скользили перед ним, помаргивая зеленым — все было в порядке. А про то, что скоро ему снова уезжать, он думать пока не хотел. Тем более… 

— Ладно, — проворчал сонно Гэвин, выдохнув и коснувшись губами его ключицы, — раз вы такие продвинутые, будем трахаться виртуально.  
Маркус только фыркнул:  
— Как-как?  
— Гэвин, — хмыкнул Коннор насмешливо из-за спины, — боюсь, виртуально тебе не понравится, это означает, что ты…  
— Ой, да завали, Коннор, детка. Вон, Маркус все сразу понял, а тебе вечно сто раз объяснять надо.  
— Мне? — задохнулся от возмущения Коннор и даже голову поднял, но Маркус поверх Гэвина поиграл ему бровями, и тот лег обратно.  
Только звонко шлепнул Гэвина по голому влажному бедру ладонью.  
— Эй! — возмутился тот лениво, схватил ударившую его руку и прижал к себе, коротко поцеловал пальцы, а потом удобнее устроился на груди Маркуса. — Вещички не забудь только захватить… дитя будущего.

Глаза у него были сытые и сонные. Зеленые, с тонкими светлыми прожилками и темно-серым краем радужки, сейчас они довольно мерцали сквозь полуопущенные ресницы. Гэвин коротко посмотрел на Маркуса, неожиданно подмигнул ему и, довольно вздохнув, закрыл глаза.  
И уснул.

«Дурацкая человеческая привычка», — подумал Маркус, убирая скин на руке, краем сознания сливаясь с Коннором и неожиданно мягко проваливаясь в подобие человеческой дремы…


End file.
